<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Bienvenue, Nathaniel Samael" by duneline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611582">"Bienvenue, Nathaniel Samael"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline'>duneline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:06:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan et Lucifer sont en couple depuis les événements survenus dans la fiction "Douche aux enchères".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Bienvenue, Nathaniel Samael"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts">Kymera219</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts">FluffyGlitterPantsDragon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Bienvenue, Nathaniel Samael » :</p><p>Disclaimer :</p><p>Les personnages de Lucifer et des Avengers sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs auteurs respectifs (Netflix et DC pour Lucifer et Marvel et Disney pour les Avengers.)</p><p>Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.</p><p>Note de l'auteur : Suite de « Douche aux enchères ». Une spéciale dédicace pour Kymera 219 qui désirait une scène particulière entre Lucifer et Dan.</p><p> </p><p>La surface du lac, étal et lisse où jouaient les rayons du soleil d'été de New York, amenait une paix et une sérénité chez Dan qui, allongé sur une chaise longue, profitait de ses jours de congé.</p><p>Lucifer, son angélique mari, préparait le sandwich chocolat fraise dans la cuisine de leur propriété offerte par Tony pour sceller, selon les dires du milliardaire, le destin de son ami Dan à Stark Industries.</p><p>Dan, après maints discussions avec son époux, avait décidé d'accepter le poste de directeur de recherche chez Stark Industries et d'emménager à New York auprès de ses amis Avengers.</p><p>Une mise en place de garde alternée avec Chloé permettait au jeune homme d'avoir Trixie un weekend sur deux et la fillette adorait déjà passer ses journées à courir et jouer avec Morgan Pott-Stark dans l'immense terrain qui entourait la maison Espinoza-Morningstar.</p><p>Les Pott-Stark, par la plus heureuse des coïncidences, avaient leur maison sur la berge en face de celle de Dan et de Lucifer.</p><p>Soulagé de ne plus avoir à dissimuler sa nature, Dan s'épanouissait et son corps aussi…Dieu avait béni l'union de son ange rebelle avec Son fils choyé et chéri, en permettant au jeune couple de concevoir un enfant.</p><p>Lucifer apporta l'assiette avec une tonne de sandwich et s'installant près de son cher et tendre, il promena un regard plein d'affection émerveillée sur le ventre rond de Dan qui entreprit de dévorer, méthodiquement, sandwich sur sandwichs.</p><p>« -Daniel darling, si j'avais su à quel point tu étais affamé, j'en aurai préparé pour tout un régiment, fit Lucifer, amusé et impressionné par la vitesse avec laquelle disparaissaient les sandwichs.</p><p>-Pas ma faute si tu cuisines aussi bien. » complimenta Dan, la bouche pleine et entre deux bouchées.</p><p>Lucifer haussa un sourcil, ne répliquant pas que préparer un sandwich ne mettait pas à contribution son talent de cuisinier.</p><p>Soudain, Dan s'immobilisa et porta une main sur son ventre.</p><p>« -On doit se rendre au complexe, Lucifer ! ordonna Dan, d'un ton urgent et avec une grimace de douleur. Je crois que ton fils veut venir au monde ! »</p><p>Lucifer se releva prestement et sachant que tout avait été prévu dans l'aile médicale du Q.G des Avengers, il emporta Dan dans ses bras.</p><p>L 'esprit en ébullition, un brin paniqué et surtout, enthousiaste. Son fils allait naître ! Son fils ! Si Lucifer n'avait pas déjà des ailes, il les aurait senties pousser en ce moment particulier !</p><p>Il sécurisa Daniel sur le siège avant de leur voiture familiale et sourit, en entendant son époux parler à leur fils :</p><p>« -Tu es bien le fils de Lucifer, n'est-ce pas Nathaniel Samael Espinoza-Morningstar ? Tu n'en fais qu' à ta tête quand tu as une idée en tête ! Patience, diablotin ! On doit se rendre à la nurserie où Tony, ton parrain, t'y attend ! »</p><p>Lucifer prit place dans le siège côté conducteur et démarrant la voiture, il lança :</p><p>« -Friday, préviens Tony et Bruce que nous arrivons ! »</p><p>…</p><p>L'équipe médicale les attendait à l'entrée du complexe et prenant en charge immédiatement Dan, elle emmena le jeune homme dans la salle d'opération de l'aile médicale.</p><p>Bruce, sur la requête de Dan, serait le docteur chargé de superviser l'opération et habillé d'une tenue stérile de chirurgien, il entra dans la salle aseptisée où la césarienne serait pratiquée.</p><p>Lucifer, oubliant les instructions de Banner, voulut suivre Dan mais Tony le rattrapa vivement.</p><p>« -On enfile sa sur blouse, sa charlotte, son masque et ses gants, Hell Boy ! » rappela le milliardaire, en lui tendant l'équipement complet.</p><p>Lucifer, aidé par Tony, enfila sa tenue obligatoire et sans perdre une autre seconde, il rejoignit Daniel dans la salle d'opération.</p><p>Le visage de Dan s'illumina de soulagement et de joie à la vue de Lucifer et le jeune homme tendit une main vers l'archange qui la saisit et qui la serra avec force et tendresse.</p><p>« -Je vais commencer. » avertit Bruce, d'une voix calme, professionnel et apaisant.</p><p>Sous anesthésie locale, Dan vit, avec une légère appréhension, le bistouri dans les mains de Bruce et sentit une caresse sur son front.</p><p>« -Tout ira bien, Daniel darling, murmura Lucifer, avec un sourire confiant et empreint d'amour. Bruce est un professionnel de renom. Il sait qu'il ne peut échouer sous risque de subir le courroux du Diable en personne. »</p><p>Dan se retint de rire, en voyant l'indignation ennuyée de Bruce qui préféra ignorer la menace et se concentrer sur la délicate mission de mettre au monde la progéniture du maître des Enfers.</p><p>…..</p><p>Une demie-heure plus tard, un cri perçant résonna dans toute la pièce et ce fut le plus beau son aux oreilles de Dan.</p><p>Bruce plaça, avec précaution et délicatesse, le nouveau-né dans les bras de Lucifer qui eut les larmes aux yeux.</p><p>Encouragé par Banner qui lui tendit une paire de ciseaux chirurgicaux, l'archange coupa le cordon ombilical du bébé et présenta le nouveau-né à Daniel qui rayonnait de bonheur.</p><p>Les deux pères, dans leur bulles, contemplèrent leur bébé, émerveillés et éblouis et un immense sourire ému sur leurs traits.</p><p>Nathaniel Samael Espinoza-Morningstar avait les cheveux bruns et les traits de Lucifer mais ses yeux, d'un magnifique bleu-vert, étaient ceux de Dan.</p><p>« -Bienvenue, Nathaniel Samael. » fit Lucifer, avec un respect et un amour infinies pour son fils.</p><p>Dan, épuisé au-delà de tous les mots, s'abandonna aux soins des infirmières et ne quitta pas des yeux l'image bouleversante de Lucifer avec leur fils dans les bras.</p><p>…</p><p>Tony, sans bruit, entra dans la nurserie où Dan dormait et il stoppa, un instant, pour embrasser, d'un regard, la scène attendrissante et adorable du maître des Enfers , en costume, donnant le biberon à Nathaniel.</p><p>Lucifer releva la tête, les yeux flamboyants et méfiants mais l'archange se détendit en reconnaissant Tony, le parrain de son fils.</p><p>Il sourit et fit signe au milliardaire de s'approcher. Tony obéit et contempla le petit être fragile et vulnérable qui tétait, avec appétit, son biberon.</p><p>Des souvenirs émus de la naissance de sa fille Morgan et de la première fois où Tony avait tenu sa fille dans ses bras vinrent à l'esprit de Stark.</p><p>Nathaniel finit son biberon et fit son petit rôt grâce à son angélique père et Tony eut la permission et le privilège de tenir son filleul dans ses bras.</p><p>Emu, le milliardaire admira longuement le nourrisson repu et commençant à s'endormir.</p><p>« -Hi, little Devil ! » fit Tony, avec un sobre sourire.</p><p>Lucifer n'eut qu'un demi sourire empreint de fierté paternelle au surnom donné par Tony.</p><p>Fin.</p><p>Le 12/04/20</p><p>Duneline</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>